Manika Hierono
"Through Magestic i was reborn... now i need to finish my task at hand... Even if it means I have to face my Ex..." -Piptina talking to Flaretwig in Episode 14 Personality Wheter as manika or Piptina the personality is the same. Funny, hyper active, serious when it comes down to it, but at points can get angry in a pinch and go on a rampage Manika Manika Hierono was just a regular Trainer until Ferapras asked for his and Draxx Meukitti for help in Menisuroko. Manika is currently 25 years old and his team consists of: Tyranitar, Empoleon, Marowak, Zekrom, Giratina, Haxorus, Florges, Swampert, Golem, Typlosion, Darkrai, and Manaphy. Manika Mostly retired from doing Pokemon Battles but every now and then he battles Draxx Meukitti to get over slight boredom. Piptina Piptina was seperated from Grass Golem(Draxx) apon entering Menisuroko. He landed outside a city called Magestic City and found out that there are 6 orbs of Magestic and the fact that the one causing the conflict was a Shadow called Shadowtina. Along his journey he met a few friends and even reunited with Draxx. Piptina also Discovered his new form the Magestic Surge form by hitting himself with Magestic Blast. Piptina also fell in love with the princess of Menisuroko named Princess Melody who was later captured by Shadowtina and was forced to marry him causing her to become Shadow Queen Siren. Hearing this new Piptina went into his rage form and killed one of his friends who was plotting to kill one of the Orb Warriors in hopes of becoming the new one. Eventually Shadowtina attacked Piptina on his way to get the the 3rd Magestic Instrument and was even killed. Ferapras and Princess Melody brought Dragnel to fight Piptina thus causing him to go into another form, his True state. He stopped Giracario from killing all of his friends in the new state. Roles in Movies Manika has never been in a Movie Piptina has been in a few movies though his abilities are never shown. Piptina's 1st movie appearence was in Deadly Shadows. This was also the 1st time Uber Form was shown in general. Piptina also showed up in a World's Ruin to shoot Neox with a Rainbow to turn her back to normal. Piptina is later shown in Arceus vs. Devarceus but only for a slight minute in the beginning and then at the end. Forms and Abilites True State: 1st shown in Episode 13 Abilites: Magestic Enforcer(left at one HP and all stats are raised) and Quickstep(heads i attack 1st and the hit is X2 normal damage, Tails i attack last and my attack is cut in half for the 1st move) (Kblu mxv aqqflk) Attacks: Magestic Blast(power 200, Piptina fires a blast of Magestic Energy or as Neox says "WHO HIT ME WITH A RAINBOW!") Magestic Barrier( Power - , Piptina cast a barrier of agestic Energy around himself and his teammates, and rasies there stats by 3 stages) Magestic Slash (Varies if Quickstep activates(Kblu mxv aqqflk) if activated that attack is a 4-7 hit attack with 150 power and if not activated the attack is 7-10 hit and 90 power) Magestic Cannon(fires allot of controlled Magestic Energy at the opponent power is 190) Magestic Surge: 1st shown in Episode 5 use to be just a high defensive Piptina with the same attacks but now theres diffrences Magestic Cannon Magestic Slash Magestic Buff(raises stats by 3 stages and can ether be done on self or allies) Magestic Nova(Piptina fires a Sphere of Magestic Energy(justlike a aura Sphere) Power is 350 and the attack can ether burn or poison the opponnent and Piptina Uber Form: 1st appearence was Deadly Shadows But a new Version has yet to show in any media Magestic Barrage(Piptina fires a ton of Arrows of Magestic Energy(150-200) each arrow has 80 power) Magestic Overdrive(rasies all stats to the maximum but at the cost of adding recoil to all moves) Magestic Infull(rasies stats of all allies to maximum and protects then for 6 turns but at the cost of them all getting a random status alliment(burn, poison, sleep, etc.) Magestic Ionic(Piptina fires 1000 arrows in the sky and they all find a target and go for there mark. can range in a vary of effects, Power is 100-900, takes 1/4 of Piptina's max health, can cause a random status alliment to the target, can sometimes hit allies or Piptina) Forms only in Piptinas Adventures Rage Form: 1st seen in Episode 12 Piptina gets in a blind fury and attacks anything that is close by Only diffrent move is Hatred Ionic(causes the person to get hit go into Fantality) True Magestic Surge Form: 1st will be seen in Arceus Vs. devarceus as a Stainglass Picture in the temple. Attacks are tba in the future Category:Spriter